


If It Weren't Thursday

by ouro_boros



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: I just had this tiny interaction in my head, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, it doesn't really go anywhere else in other fic concepts, it just means they aren't dating and harvey is Uncomfortable with louis' amount of affection, pre-established romantic relationship, so here it is, so really like it always is, that sounds overly complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouro_boros/pseuds/ouro_boros
Summary: When it first came up between Louis and Harvey that they might have sex, about half a day before it happened, Harvey stipulated that he knew Louis' tastes and may not fulfill them entirely. Louis, of course, didn't mind. He didn't mind this either.





	If It Weren't Thursday

"Jesus, Harvey," Louis chuckled as he absentmindedly rubbed his wrists.

Harvey rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, pleasantly exhausted and just about ready to fall asleep (but he couldn't, he still had to gather all his clothes, still had to take his well-practiced five minute shower and get back to his apartment and fail to fall asleep, thinking until he had to leave for work).

"What?" he asked for now, his throat gravely from use.

"Just, for a guy who says he isn't into domination..."

"Too much?" He smiled, knowing how much Louis had enjoyed it from the flustered blush in his voice.

"No! Definitely not."

Louis ran his fingers through Harvey's hair, encouraging him to come further up onto the bed. He obeyed, though less elegantly than he would have liked. This accomplished, Louis turned on his side and laid his arm over Harvey's waist. It didn't take long for Harvey to give in (he never did have much of a resistance to his own wishes), turn away, and settle against Louis' chest with a hand on his wrist.

Harvey had almost, despite himself, fallen asleep when Louis quietly spoke in his ear, "This is always the best part."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment."

"Do. You're amazing, Harvey."

Harvey laughed. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were aiming for round three."

Louis hummed. "Maybe if it weren't a work night."

**Author's Note:**

> Harvey and Louis? Healthy interactions? Absolutely. That's the only real reason I'm posting something this short.


End file.
